Move On
by Taomio
Summary: Namaku Huang Zitao. Aku mempunyai satu keyakinan yang kini sudah tak kuyakini lagi. Tentang hal yang tidak lagi sama dengan dulu, yang menurutku sangatlah menyebalkan. Tapi ternyata sesuatu yang telah berubah atau berbeda itu tidak selamanya buruk. KrisTao/Chantao. GS. DLDR. Author : myuddith.


**Peringatan! Ini bukan cerita buatan saya. Ini cerita yang bikin nama penanya : myuddith. Author di wattpad. ^^**

 **~ Move On ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namaku Tao, Huang Zitao. Panggil saja diriku dengan panggilan Tao-ie. Aku mempunyai satu keyakinan yang kini sudah tak kuyakini lagi. Tentang hal yang tidak lagi sama dengan dulu, yang menurutku sangatlah menyebalkan. Tapi ternyata sesuatu yang telah berubah atau berbeda itu tidak selamanya buruk.

Perubahan membawa kita ke momentum yang berbeda dan cerita – cerita yang berbeda. Mungkin ini semua salah satu tanda kalau kita ini hidup. Dan aku berharap kalian setuju denganku tentang pendapatku ini.

Semua berubah ketika aku akan naik kereta yang selalu aku naiki untuk pulang bekerja beberapa bulan yang lalu. Bermula saat aku bertemu lagi secara tidak sengaja dengan dia setelah sangat lama tidak bertemu. Lelaki yang dulu paling populer seantero sekolah, tidak hanya karena ketampanannya namun ia juga sangat pintar.

Dan lucunya, dia itu adalah mantan pertamaku. Ya kalian bisa menyebutnya cinta pertamaku. Namanya Wu Yifan, tapi ia sering dipanggil Kris oleh teman – teman.

Kami berjalan bersebelahan tanpa saling bertegur sapa. Padahal dulu, kita berdua tidak bisa untuk menghentikan percakapan kami di telepon atau saat kami berdua bertemu. Dan sekarang, setelah banyak tahun berganti, aku merasa kami berdua menjadi orang asing. Dia bukan lagi orang yang ku kenal dulu.

Jeez .. jeez .. jeez ..

Suara kereta berbunyi, itu artinya kereta sudah datang dari tadi dan sekarang kereta itu akan berangkat. Apa akan lebih baik kalau aku berlari ke dalam stasiun sekarang? Bagaimana kalau itu bukan kereta yang aku tuju?

Kudengar langkah disebelahku mulai mengeras. Ternyata dia berlari. Aku rasa dia sedang terburu – buru. Tapi aku tidak tahu jarak kami ke kereta tersebut masih terlalu jauh atau tidak untuk dikejar. Dan aku juga belum tahu, apa kereta itu jurusanku atau bukan. Jadi aku memilih untuk tetap berjalan santai seperti biasanya.

Kulihat dia berlari menjauh lalu menghilang ke dalam stasiun.

Seperti dugaanku, kereta itu sudah pergi. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan ke kiri untuk mencari tempat duduk terdekat. Lalu kulihat, dia juga dudu disana. Ia berkeringat sambil meminum sebotol air mineral.

Jadi begitu, meskipun aku tadi berlari, kereta itu tetap tidak akan terkejar. Aku sudah membuat keputusan yang sangat benar untuk tidak berlari tadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak berlari tadi?" tanyanya dengan nafas agak tersengal – sengal setelah aku duduk disampingnya.

Di bangku panjang ini hanya ada kami berdua, aku rasa dia berbicara padaku sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kereta itu bisa terkejar atau tidak." jawabku dengan jujur.

"Ya tapi bisa saja, kalau kau tadi berlari."

"Tapi tidak terkejar kan?"

"Ya itu karena kau tidak berlari tadi."

Lalu dia membuang botol air mineralnya ke tempat sampah yang tidak jauh dari bangku yang kami berdua duduki.

Hampir seperempat jam menunggu kereta, kami tidak saling berbicara. Aku ingin terlihat sibuk dengan handphoneku tapi itu mustahil karena handphoneku tertinggal di rumah tadi. Akhirnya aku hanya duduk diam sambil mengamati orang – orang yang datang dan pergi silih berganti.

Tiba – tiba di keheningan itu, ia mulai berbicara lagi.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya jika kau tadi berlari, kau bisa naik kereta itu Zi."

"Kau tadi mengejarnya, tapi kereta itu tidak terkejar kan?"

"Tadi aku menunggumu." jawabnya dengan cepat kemudian membuang muka.

Apa? Kenapa harus menungguku? Itulah yang ada dipikiranku sekarang. Dan setelah mengatakan itu kereta jurusanku masih saja belum datang dan parahnya lagi suasana setelah percakapan itu menjadi awkward. Kami berdua terjebak dalam pikiran kami masing – masing. Meskipun sebenarnya aku masih diam – diam melihat orang berlalu lalang, tapi kami masih berada di posisi kami masing – masing.

"Kenapa kau terlihat kesal begitu kalau aku tidak berlari tadi?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Karena kau masih sama seperti dulu."

"Maksudnya? Aku tak mengerti." aku mulai penasaran.

"Ya kau tidak berubah sama sekali dengan dirimu yang dulu. Kau tidak pernah benar – benar berjuang untuk mendapatkan sesuatu."

Apa? Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu?

Akhirnya kereta jurusanku datang. Aku dan dia sama – sama masuk ke dalam kereta yang sama. Kereta tidak begitu sesak seperti kereta di pagi hari, tapi bukan berarti kereta ini sepi. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi, dan dia duduk disebelahku lagi.

"Kenapa kau tadi menungguku? Padahal kau tidak tahu kereta jurusan yang akan aku naiki kemana?" aku mulai bertanya kembali karena penasaran.

"Aku tahu, oleh karena itu aku menunggumu."

"Kau tidak tahu. Kau tidak pernah bertanya," entah kenapa aku merasa dejavu. Aku merasa aku dan Kris kembali ke masa sekolah dulu saat kami mempunyai suatu hubungan.

"Aku tahu. Aku akan menyesal kalau aku tak menunggumu," jawabnya dengan tersenyum hingga membuat aku ikut tersenyum juga.

Selama perjalanan kami kembali diam. Sebentar lagi tempatku turun dan aku masih tidak tahu dimana ia akan turun nanti. Apakah aku harus mengucapkan sesuatu padanya?

"Zi." panggilnya dengan tiba – tiba.

"Ne?"

"Aku minggu depan akan menikah. Aku berharap kau mau datang," sontak saja perkataannya itu membuatku kaget bagaikan tersambar petir saat awan sedang cerah – cerahnya.

Menikah? Apa tidak ada obrolan lain yang bisa ia ucapkan padaku selain kalimat itu?

"Asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah lupa bagaimana rasanya berpacaran denganmu. Kau cinta pertamaku. Saat kita putus, aku benar – benar kacau." katanya lagi.

Ia tersenyum padaku sambil menatapku. "Tapi berkat dirimu, aku menjadi tahu kalau hidup itu harus terus berlanjut. Selebihnya, kita sendiri yang harus memperjuangkan apa yang kita mau. Iya kan?"

Aku mengangguk membenarkan dan tersenyum padanya.

"Aku harap kau bisa menemukan orang yang ingin kau perjuangkan. Dan saat kau menemukannya, jangan pernah berhenti berjuang dan jangan pernah kau lepaskan." ujarnya. Dia mengusap rambutku sebentar sebelum ia akhirnya turun tepat satu stasiun sebelum tempatku berhenti.

Dari jendela aku bisa melihatnya melambaikan tangan kanannya padaku sambil tersenyum. Aku melambaikan tanganku sambil ikut tersenyum membalasnya.

Secepat dia pergi dari pandanganku. Secepat kereta ini berjalan, secepat itu juga aku meneteskan air mata. Melihat cinta pertamaku kini sudah benar – benar selesai.

Setelah hari itu. Aku terus saja teringat percakapan itu. Sekali lagi, percakapan singkat itu terlintas di ingatanku. Mungkin Kris ada benarnya. Hubungan kami tidak berhasil, mungkin karena aku tidak memperjuangkannya. Kini Kris telah bertemu dengan teman hidupnya yang akan menemaninya sampai akhir hayatnya, itu karena ia berjuang untuk melanjutkan hidupnya.

Dan aku juga harus berubah dan berjuang.

Sekarang giliranku untuk mengubah nasibku.

Jeez .. Jeez .. Jezz

Bunyi kereta terdengar lagi.

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku berlari secepat mungkin ke dalam stasiun tanpa mengindahkan sepatu highheels-ku yang kupakai. Meskipun bisa saja kereta itu bukan kereta jurusanku, meskipun bisa saja aku tetap terlambat walau aku terus berlari. Namun aku akan tetap terus berlari.

Kereta warna hitam, jurusan Busan. Ah aku melihatnya. Itu adalah kereta jurusanku. Setelah melihat itu, aku semakin mempercepat kecepatan lariku karena sebentar lagi pintunya akan ditutup.

"Pegang tanganku!" seseorang menarik tangan kananku dengan tiba – tiba, dia berlari juga.

Kami berdua terus berlari meskipun kami melihat kereta sudah mulai bergerak. Kami berlari. Berlari. Hingga dia melompat masuk ke dalam kereta.

Sekejap tubuh mungilku ditarik olehnya dan aku berhasil masuk ke kereta. Aku berhasil. Aku dan dia berhasil. Kami berdua berhasil.

"Kau tidak apa – apa kan?" tanyanya.

Seseorang laki – laki berambut coklat dan memakai kaos casual serta berjaket jeans bertanya dengan mata yang membuatku membeku sebentar bertanya padaku. Aku dengan agak kikuk menganggukan kepalaku setelah beberapa lama.

"Namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol." ujarnya memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengajakku bersalaman.

Hidup harus terus berlanjut. Selebihnya kita yang harus berjuang, iya kan? Aku rasa setelah berjuang, semuanya akan menjadi cerita baru. Dan mungkin ini permulaan dari cerita baruku.

"Zitao, Huang Zitao." kataku sambil membalas jabatan tangannya dengan tersenyum.

Aku menemukannya, seseorang yang ingin aku perjuangkan dan seseorang yang tak ingin kulepaskan.

 **~ THE END ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini salah satu cerita paporit ane nih ^^ cerita yang pendek banget tapi isinya ngena banget. Buat yang belon bisa mup on! Semangat *0*)9**

 **Bye :D**


End file.
